


Selfless Greed

by DecepticonDrone



Series: Eurys [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Assault, Blood, Demons, Dragons, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Seven Deadly Sins, seven sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: Eurys gets badly injured and it’s up to Pax and some mysterious contacts to try save his life.





	1. Injured and Waiting

It was a rare occurrence that Eurys actually got hurt, but when he did it was usually something Pax could patch up on his own. Involving doctors meant questions, questions meant either lying about what happened or telling the truth and risking the enforcers getting involved. With Eurys reputation and his family name being worth his weight in gold, getting the enforcers involve could cause a scandal. 

This time however, Eurys was hurt badly. A deal gone awry at some black market area bar. Some new hotshot got the drop on Eurys once the greed demon had overindulged in alcoholic beverages. A shank to shoulder, twisted, and pulled out with a splatter of copper colored blood hitting the floor and covering the assailant. Little bastard fled and Eurys barely had time to call Pax before he passed out for the first time. 

Pax had dragged the wounded arms dealer home, assessing the injury and hating to admit there wasn’t much he could do about it. The wound was extremely deep, blood still seeped from it, and there was a lot of torn up tissue in there. The blade had obviously been serrated or something. Eurys was conscious now, albeit barely. Pax looked up at him with concern.” E, I don’t know what to do. The wound is too damn deep and torn up for me to do anything with it other than keep pressure on it to try and slow the bleeding. If you keep bleeding like this, you’re going to die.” He said, keeping pressure on the wound with a now blood soaked towel.” I’m going to have to call the ambulance E. I’m not going to just sit here and watch one of the only people I give a damn about bleed out!” 

Eurys lifted his arm weakly and pointed to his fridge.” Number...call the number...the gold ink one...hurry please...” He said weakly as he began to look like he was going to pass out again. He dropped his arm back to the bed and coughed a bit, wincing in pain from the wound being jostled. 

Pax nodded quickly, running over to the fridge and finding the golden number. He dialed it on his phone and was surprised to just hear someone say “We’re on our way” before he could even say hello. Whoever was on the other end hung up, so Pax quickly deactivated the security system to Eurys’s apartment and resumed keeping pressure on the wound. Looking at Eurys’s face, Pax chewed at his lip nervously.” Come on E...talk to me. Stay with me bud.” He said softly, a pleading look in his eyes. 

Eurys’s breathing was labored and it was obvious he was having trouble staying conscious.” Pax...don’t worry bout me mkay? I’ll be a’ight...they’ll not let me go. They’ll never let me go. He’d kill them if they...let...me go.” Eurys said weakly, blinking slowly and starting to slur his words. 

Pax looked at him and frowned.” Who E? Who are they? Who would kill them if you died?” He questioned, trying to keep Eurys conscious through conversation. 

Eurys shook his head slightly, trying to clear the haze he was in due to blood loss.” They work for my...family. They fail us...they get offed. Simple protocol.” He explained, digging his nails into his palm to try and stay awake.” Those guys though...they’re top tier. They don’t work for my greedy ass father or sorry excuse for a mother.” He hissed, glaring at the ceiling.” They work...for my grandfather.” 

Pax gaped at that.” Mammon?! They work for your grandfather Mammon?! Like original greed demon Mammon?!” He asked in pure shock.” Eurys that’s crazy! What makes you think the King of Greed would do anything for anyone? He’s the greediest guy to have ever existed right?!” He argued.” We need to call someone who’ll actually help you E!!!” 

Eurys looked at Pax and smiled weakly.” He may be the King of Greed, but I’m his grandson. He...raised me Pax. My parents they...they abandoned me in his lap after I turned 2. My mother she’s an envy demon...she envied the King of Sloth for how many grandkids...and babies he had...so she wanted one too. Then once she had me...she easily got bored of me.” He explained, staring at the ceiling as tears started to form in his eyes.” Pax he cares...trust him...and them...please.” He whispered as his eyes soon rolled back and he passed out again. 

Pax yelled in fear as he watched Eurys pass out again, shaking him a little and calling his name while still keeping pressure on the wound. Eurys had lost too much blood and Pax was beginning to fear that those special people Eurys had him call wouldn’t make it in time. That is, until the door burst open and three greed demon men in golden suits ran in. One ran up to him, jabbing him in the back with something and soon everything went black.


	2. Meeting the Greed Maker

When Pax came to, he was in a rather sterile looking white room. Almost looked like a hospital room except for the expensive sheets and bedding. He sat up then glanced over to see a greed demon woman sitting in a chair reading a book. She was short, her sea green hair was in a messy bun, she was flat chested, her horns stubby, and unlike Eurys she didn’t have any white freckles. 

The woman soon looked up from her book and smiled a little when she saw Pax awake.” Finally up huh? You sure have been out longer than we initially anticipated.” She said.” I bet you have a lot of questions. First off though, my name is Mini and I work for King Mammon.” She explained.” Young Master Eurys is doing just fine, he’s recovering in another area of the manor.” 

Pax nodded in understanding and got out of the bed.” Can I see him? I want to see that he’s okay like you said. No offense but just because you work for E’s grandad doesn’t mean I trust any of you.” He said and crossed his arms. 

Mini laughed a bit and nodded, putting a bookmark where she was at in her novel and standing to place it in a bookshelf.” Well in your line of work Mr.Hoodlum it doesn’t surprise me in the least that you wouldn’t trust anyone. Especially demons of specific natures.” She said and gestured for him to follow her through the door. 

Pax followed her down a hallway, looking in awe at the expensive marble floors and the velvet and gold accented walls.” So where we headed to anyway?” He asked. Slowing his pace when he noticed a painting on the wall of Eurys as a baby chewing on a gold medallion. Baby Eurys had short horns, fluffy green hair, and wide innocent eyes.’ He probably got away with so much shit using those puppies.’ Pax thought. 

Mini smiled to herself, hands clasped behind her back.” We are headed to King Mammon’s chambers. Eurys is there being guarded by him. He would not allow any others to watch his most priceless and delicate treasure.” She explained. 

Pax jogged a little to catch up to her.” Hold on! You mean I’m going to meet Mammon? The Mammon? King of Greed, Slayer of Charity? THAT Mammon?!” He asked excitedly. Feeling like a silly human about to meet one of their idolized and famous mortals. 

Mini nodded and motioned for him to keep following her down a hallway that was lit by fancy torches on the walls.” This way Mr.Hoodlum.” She said and cracked the large door open slightly after knocking a little tune on it. 

“Enter.” A deep voice rumbled through the crack. Pax could feel that voice’s power and it made a shiver go down his spine. 

Mini opened the door wide to reveal a room piled near to the roof with gold credits, precious gems, and other valuables. However, that was not the most impressive thing in this chamber. For in the center of the treasure trove, a nest like area was formed. There laid King Mammon. A massive dragon with black scales, golden claws, golden horns, and smoke coming out of his nostrils. His eyes were reptilian in nature and looked like golden fire. Near the dragon’s claws laid a large plush mattress, Eurys slumbering upon it.” Pax Hoodlum. Child of no king. It is a pleasure to meet the golden apple of my grandson’s eye.” Mammon said. His deep voice giving him an air of ancient wisdom and endless power. 

Pax grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.” King Mammon. You’re...more scaly than I expected.”


End file.
